Valzer lento 2
by Dietlinde
Summary: Un nuovo inizio, una grande famiglia.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Un nuovo inizio

Le piaceva quel momento della mattina, la giornata che si risvegliava, i rumori della natura che salutavano il nuovo giorno, il sole che si faceva strada nei colori della notte. La rugiada sulle foglie che ai primi raggi luccicava dando un che di prezioso al verde che la circondava. Il lago era così calmo, tutto intorno trasmetteva pace. Fin da piccola l'alba aveva su di lei un fascino particolare, una magia che ogni giorno riusciva a stregarla.

La tazza di tea in mano, assaporava tutto questo in religioso silenzio. Andy stava ancora dormendo, sorrise al pensiero della loro prima notte di nozze, mio Dio alla sua età …..

Da ieri era diventata la signora Flynn. Ne avevano fatta di strada insieme.

Ancora una giornata tutta per loro e poi il rientro alla dura realtà. Taylor era stato categorico, non era il momento per prendersi ferie, nemmeno per il loro matrimonio. Poco male almeno avevano avuto un fine settimana tutto per loro.

"Ciao" due braccia la circondarono e l'inconfondibile profumo della sua colonia l'avvolse. "Ciao" rispose appoggiando la nuca sulla sua spalla.

"Cosa vuoi fare oggi amore?" chiese posandole delicatamente le labbra sui capelli. "Mmm restare così tutto il giorno potrebbe essere un'idea … uffi stasera dobbiamo rientrare" si girò verso di lui.

"Lo so – le prese il viso tra le mani, la baciò dolcemente – ma per il momento sei tutta mia". Si alzò l'attirò a se, avevano ancora tutta la giornata per loro e non aveva nessuna intenzione di sprecarla.

Sharon rise mentre entravano abbracciati in casa.

"Mamma" – urlò Tommy. "Cosa c'è ora" chiese entrando nella stanza dei figli. "Sam l'ha rotta" disse facendole vedere l'auto della polizia che il nonno gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno, era la sua preferita ci dormiva pure … Spank da un lato e la macchina dall'altro.

"Sam – disse Nicole guardando il figlio più grande – cosa devo fare con voi due, possibile che non riusciate a giocare due minuti senza bisticciare".

"Mamma, possiamo andare dai nonni, avevi promesso che …" chiese il piccolo congiungendo le mani come in preghiera. "Tommy, i nonni sono rientrati ieri e oggi sono al lavoro e noi non .."

"Dai mamma, ti prego ti prego – Sam andò in aiuto del fratellino – possiamo telefonare per salutarli? Solo questo dai"

Come poteva resistere a quelle due piccole pesti, quando si mettevano in testa qualcosa non c'era verso di farli desistere "Ok, solo una telefonata però".

I due si guardarono un attimo e poi in coro "Chiamiamo la nonna" sapevano che con Sharon l'avevano sempre vinta.

"Nonnaaaa" urlarono nel telefono. Sharon sorrise quando sentì le loro voce "Ciao tesori, sono così felice di sentirvi … si, il nonno ed io siamo tornati ieri … ah ora siamo al lavoro e ….".

"Nonna possiamo venire da voi dopo"chiese Tommy piagnucolando. Nicole lo fulminò con lo sguardo,sapeva che Sharon non avrebbe resistito alla voce del nipotino.

Sharon rise tra se, certo che quei due sapevano proprio come farle fare quello che volevano, aveva il vago sospetto che avessero chiamato lei e non Andy poiché la ritenevano la più facile da corrompere "Ok ma prima devo sentire la mamma e se anche il nonno è d'accordo si può fare.

Nicole naturalmente si scusò "Sharon non sentirti obbligata". "Lo sai che sono felice quando vengono a trovarci e poi non dirglielo ma mi sono mancati". Nicole rise "Ok ma senti papà, non vorrei rovinare i vostri programmi per la serata siete appena …".

Sharon arrossì all'allusione "Nicole, sento Andy e poi ti richiamo" disse più brusca di quello che voleva.

L'idea della serata solo lei ed Andy era svanita ma quando aveva sentito i piccoli non aveva avuta la forza di dire loro di no. Uscì dal suo ufficio e si avvicinò alla scrivania del marito. Gli posò la mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

"Andy" disse guardandolo negli occhi, oddio si poteva perdere in quegli occhi. "Si" rispose lui, non riusciva ancora a credere di essere così fortunato.

"Tommy e Sam – gli disse - mi hanno appena chiamata e … che ne dici se stasera …". Andy sorrise, era irresistibile quando faceva così, immaginava già cosa le avevano chiesto quei due "Al ritorno passiamo a prenderli e … pizza?" disse finendo per lei.

"Grazie" gli disse chinandosi su di lui e depositandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

"Ok, va bene che siete sposati ma si era detto niente PDA in ufficio" bofonchiò Provenza dalla sua scrivania.

Julio rise nel vedere il capitano arrossire, ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti da quando la donna aveva fatto il suo ingresso la prima volta nella sala omicidi ed allora non era stata così dolce, di certo non con Flynn ed ora era sposati …..

"Chiamo Nicole e le dico che passiamo a prendere i piccoli, le dico di preparare una borsa naturalmente non vorranno tornare a casa dopo" disse riprendendosi dall'imbarazzo e guardando verso l'anziano tenente.

Tommy era già pronto davanti alla porta lo zainetto sulle spalle. Quando sentì suonare si precipitò ad aprire senza nemmeno chiedere chi fosse "Nonni" urlò gettandosi tra le loro braccia.

Sam lasciò cadere il suo zainetto ed abbracciò il nonno.

"Allora ragazzi mi avete promesso che farete i bravi a casa dei nonni – poi guardò suo padre – Ted ed io passeremo una bellissima serata grazie a voi" disse facendogli l'occhiolino.

Sharon alzò gli occhi al cielo … era proprio figlia di suo padre.

"Nonna – chiese Sam – c'è anche Rusty a casa?".

"No, tesoro ma … visto che con il nonno abbiamo deciso che dormirete da noi …". Non la lasciarono finire "Evviva" urlarono in coro.

"Allora – riprese Sharon con Tommy che le saltava intorno – visto che dormirete da noi, domani mattina Rusty torna e possiamo fare tutti colazione assieme".

"Ok allora si parte – disse Andy prendendosi lo zainetto di Sam sulle spalle – e l'ultimo che arriva alla macchina paga pegno".

I piccoli non se lo fecero dire due volte …

Fu Sharon ad arrivare ultima e dagli sguardi che i tre le lanciarono capì che l'aspettava una lunga serata, rise non poteva desiderare di più.

 _ **Continua**_

 _ **Fatemi sapere se vi va che continui la storia di Un Valzer lento. Aspetto commenti Kissssssssssss**_ __

 _ **PS: mi scuso per gli errori.**_


	2. partenze

**Partenze**

Sharon si svegliò di soprassalto quando sentì una manina accarezzarle la guancia. Non era stato facile, la sera prima, metterli a letto, Tommy voleva dormire con lei ma Andy era stato categorico ognuno nel proprio letto.

"Nonna posso venire?" chiese Tommy scalzo ai piedi del letto. Sharon guardò la sveglia erano le 6.30 poi si girò verso Andy …. Stava ancora dormendo "Ok tesoro salta dentro … oh che piedini freddi vieni qui" e se lo strinse forte forte.

Andy sorrise nel vedere la scena ma fece finta di dormire ancora.

Alle 7.30 si alzò piano , Sharon e Tommy si erano riaddormentati. Aprì piano la porta della cameretta e vide Sam seduto sul lettino "Hey campione – disse sottovoce – hai voglia di aiutare il nonno a preparare la colazione". "Si" rispose il piccolo.

La tavola era pronta .. i biscotti, la torta e la cioccolata sul fuoco … tutto perfetto. "Ed ora vai a svegliare quei due dormiglioni"disse ridendo pensando già alla reazione di Sharon.

"Nonnaaaa" urlò il piccolo entrando nella stanza. _Ecco li aveva svegliati_ rise tra sé Andy.

Rusty li trovò tutti a tavola quando rientrò "Ciao" disse ai piccoli che appena lo videro lasciarono la torta per saltargli addosso.

"Calma piccoletti, lasciatemi portare la borsa in camera finite la colazione e poi giochiamo".

Non se lo fecero ripetere due volte. Giocarono ai pirati, a nascondino, fecero le costruzioni con il lego e quando verso mezzogiorno arrivò Nicole a prenderli ci volle tutta la pazienza per convincerli ad andare a casa.

Bene si desse Rusty ora erano soli, ora era il momento di dirglielo. Sapeva che sua madre non l'avrebbe presa bene ma per lui era un'occasione non poteva perderla. Rusty si avvicinò a Sharon "Mamma devo parlarti".

Sharon lo guardò preoccupata. Rusty le prese la mano "Vieni sediamoci". Certo non la stava tranquillizzando.

"Rusty cosa succede?" chiese preoccupata sedendosi sul divano.

Non sapeva da dove cominciare. Inspirò profondamente "Mamma, ieri mi ha chiamato il professore, pare che il mio ultimo blog sia piaciuto molto al rettore e … - si fermò un attimo, come poteva trovare le parole giuste per essere delicato – mi ha proposto una borsa di studio per Oxford, oh mamma sarebbe fantastico, non avrei mai pensato che proprio io …." Disse con gli occhi che gli brillavano dalla gioia.

Sharon cercò di restare calma, si aggrappò al divano cercando di controllare il respiro, non era preparata a questo. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato questo momento ma l'Europa. Avevano parlato di N.Y di Washington …. Ma l'Europa.

"Bene – disse raccogliendo in fretta i suoi sentimenti – tu cosa pensi?".

Rusty abbassò lo sguardo "Ho detto al professore che ne avrei parlato con voi ma io vorrei andare, lo so il periodo è lungo ma potrei tornare ….".

Sharon lo fermò con la mano "Lungo quanto?". "Un anno" disse tutto d'un fiato. "Un anno" ripeté lei quasi sussurrando come se dirlo così non sembrasse vero.

Andy aveva sentito e si avvicinò alla moglie, si sedette accanto a lei e le cinse la vita "Rusty sono emozionato per te, tua madre ed io siamo molto orgogliosi. Certo non possiamo dirti che siamo felici della tua partenza – guardò Sharon che stava facendo di tutto per non piangere, poi con il solito sguardo Flynn – tesoro un figlio ad Oxford l'avresti detto" e le accarezzò la mano dolcemente.

"Scusate – disse Sharon stringendo la mano di Andy – è che sembra ieri che …". Rusty sorrise "Si sembra ieri quando sono venuto a vivere qui e poi Andy e la nostra famiglia. E' difficile anche per me mamma ma sono deciso è la cosa giusta, devo partire devo provarci non voglio in futuro pentirmi di non averlo fatto. Devo sapere se sono abbastanza bravo da riuscirci".

"Noi ci saremo sempre, in qualsiasi momento basta che chiami" disse Andy anticipando Sharon che non riusciva più a dire nulla.

"Grazie – rispose Rusty – voi mi avete insegnato cosa vuol dire far parte di una famiglia voi mi avete insegnato ad amare a fidarmi degli altri ed ora sarà meglio che cominci a preparare un po' le mie cose" e si avviò verso la sua stanza, non gli piaceva che lo vedessero commuoversi.

"Vieni qui tesoro" disse prendendola tra le braccia. "Oh Andy io non so se riesco …." e pianse tra le sue braccia.

"Sharon devi essere orgogliosa per quello che hai fatto con il ragazzo. Hai preso un cucciolo ferito e lo hai trasformato in un uomo, amore mio" la tenne stretta cullandola dolcemente.

"Allora Rusty come l'ha presa la mamma" chiese Emily anche se immaginava la reazione di sua madre con Rusty era particolarmente protettiva.

"Diciamo che poteva andare peggio, se non fosse stato per Andy" sorrise mentre lo diceva.

"Quando parti?" chiese la sorella. "Beh penso presto l'anno è già iniziato e non voglio perdere tempo".

"Secchione sei proprio come mamma – rise la ragazza – ora ti devo lasciare ho le prove. Tienimi informato fratellino".

Per la prima volta in vita sua sentiva che stava costruendo qualcosa. Si addormentò felice.

 _ **Continua**_


End file.
